The Blizzard Guardian
by Dark Murcielago
Summary: Read and Enjoy! In short: Teddie moves to Namimori and becomes Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Blizzard Guardian, while dealing with the Drama that comes along with getting involved with Vongola. Will he be able to master the power of the wild card?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used here!**

**Author's Note: Hey! I decided to re-write the story because when I first started this, I got the timelines mixed up A LOT! There were many events that I missed due to the fact that I didn't know which one comes first. And some of things happening with the P4 cast didn't make much sense after some consideration. So hopefully I can get all the events done this time.**

**Another thing is that I only watched the Anime from start to end. The only Manga chapters that I ever read were of the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. So some events taking place in the Manga only won't appear here. **

**Also the timeline has changed; this story now takes place 1 year after the events of Persona 4.**

**Enjoy!**

~…~

Why hello there!

My name is Hanamura Kuma, or Teddie if you'd like, age 15, or at least I look 15 of age. Technically, I'm not really a member of the Hanamura family. One of my closest friends, Yosuke, allowed me to stay with his family after leaving The Midnight Channel in exchange for me being the official Junes mascot. Junes is one of the world's biggest and most famous department stores in the world. At first, Yosuke's father was just the manager of the branch in Inaba. The town hated Junes because the shopping district was beginning to close because Junes had more products than the shops there. But after a while, the shopping district and Junes united. The business was so good that it attracted customers from all over the globe. Eventually, Junes' owner retired and gave the store to Yosuke's dad, and he now officially owns the store. Of course, I'm still the ever adorable, irreplaceable store mascot! I stayed with the Hanamuras for a long time, so they pretty much consider me a member of their family.

After the whole Izanami affair, I got the chance to move to a town called Namimori. It took some days of convincing and a bunch of secret Penguin crackers for The Investigation Team to finally agree that it would be a good experience for me to transfer to Namimori. After Sensei left Inaba for Tokyo, I got sort of homeschooled by everyone else. That and Naoto's Connections pulled some strings, and now I'm officially a citizen of Inaba. But even with all of their help, I still couldn't manage to get past the level of a first year middle schooler. Kinda sucks but what can ya do? I'll be transferring to Namimori Middle sometime this year. I couldn't be any more excited than I am right now. Sure, I was sad to leave my lifelong friends behind, but our bonds will never weaken, and I was certain everybody else felt the same way.

_**And So It Begins…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Some People Just Don't Listen**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story!

Special Thanks to 'Code-Emperor07', The first follower of this story.

~…..~

My first impression of Namimori:

A miniature version of Inaba…

The town wasn't all that big, and it was eerily quiet. All the buildings were tiny, and for some reason completely identical, and the roads were quite narrow.

As I was walking past this house belonging to some family called "Sawada", I noticed a kid around 2-3 years old of age with a giant black and orange fedora and a matching suit. I also noticed he had a yellow pacifier stuck around his neck, which looked very similar to the green pacifier of an acquaintance of mine.

Finally after getting lost oh so many times, I reached the house that Noato rented for me. I asked her on multiple occasions how the hell could she afford this, considering she's still a 2nd year middle-schooler, but she always shrugged it off with a 'It's no big deal'.

Yeah right….

Shit like that probably cost a fortune…

The house itself wasn't that big. It was located 2 blocks from Namimori Middle, so that was convenient. It had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a bedroom. Suitable for a guy living by himself. However, what it lacks in size most definitely makes up for in appliances. The house had one of those big-ass TVs that are hung high on walls. Every room had a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the kitchen was equipped with the most high-tech fridge and furnace technologies. I guess she was under the impression I would be practicing cooking on a daily basis. Since a phone call at 5am means severe consequences, I sent her a message:

_**'Ok seriously… How the hell did you pay for all this? Are you some kind of heiress to a giant-ass fortune that I'm not aware of?**_

_**P.S: DON'T SHRUG THIS OFF WOMAN! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**_

_**-Ted.'**_

School starts at 7am, meaning I had around 1 and a half hour to kill before I needed to get going, so I decided to go ahead and use my new, extravagant TV. But of course, there was absolutely NOTHING! All the channels had those stupid morning shows. Do these people realize nobody is going to wake up just to watch them talk about crap nobody cares about? Just when I was about to turn the TV off, I heard a loud and metallic sound from somewhere inside the house. Alarms started ringing in the back of my head, considering the fact this house was supposed to be uninhabited. I followed the sound all the way to the kitchen and found a small, iron hatch on the floor underneath the kitchen table. The situation itself seemed very, _**very **_familiar. I opened the ever so eerie hatch to find a seemingly never-ending ladder. While the number 1 rule in horror movies is to never enter a never-ending passage, I decided to check it out for no good reason. Just proves that I never understood the whole "Curiosity killed the cat" thing. After what felt like ages, I reached the end of the ladder. When I saw what was there, I immediately wished I never opened that god-forsaken hatch…

There he was…. Throwing wrenches around and tinkering with a creepy computer and who-knows-what else and standing on top of a green Crocodile/Alligator….

The Mad Scientist and the Holder of the Green Arcobaleno Pacifier: Verde…

Not only was I confused, I was also pissed off because Verde was the last person you would want to meet unexpectedly. So I mustered up all those emotions and said:

"I really don't think there's a nice way to say this but… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE YOU MAD BABY?! HOW DID YOU BUILD ALL THIS USELESS CRAP"

Verde literally jumped when he heard me yell, dropping all his tools of evil. He looked at me with a death glare that was almost as deadly as Naoto's and snapped at me quite angrily: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You don't just sneak up on somebody and then yell out of nowhere like it's something normal to do!"

"Bitch _**PLEASE!**_ _**YOU**_ built a lab under _**MY**_ house. You have no right to complain!" I snapped back with equal ferocity. I'm pretty sure anybody would have reacted the same way if they found out a mad scientist built a secret lab under their house. He simply continued to glare at me while gathering all his stuff and putting them in a box.

"I overheard you saying you were going to move here, so I decided to come here as well. The reason doesn't concern you at the moment. And I also took the liberty of building another of my many secret labs all over the world under your house, so hopefully you won't mind me living here with you" said the mad scientist, giving me what appears to be a hybrid of puppy-eyes and a glare clearly stating _**' Agree or I'll personally make your life a living hell'**_.

Unfazed, I gave him the best poker-face I could. I then realized I had to get going to school. It would be very bad to be late on your first day, so I planned on going there early. So I turned to him and said: "Listen up you crazy bitch. I am really not in the mood to deal with you right now so if you have anything else to-" I immediately stopped talking when I noticed that not only was that weird pacifier slightly glowing, but Verde raised his arms sideways. I recognized what was about to happen and I seriously wished I just stayed quiet and left for school..

_**"Elettrico Thunder!"**_

A greenish current of electricity made its way from the pacifier to the air and then directly striking none other than me… I'm sure you know what would happen if somebody was hit by a direct electric current. For me, it was a bit worse because my Persona, Kamui, is weak to electricity, which means I take double the amount of damage than normal. The shock made my hair turn brownish and it was kinda burnt. "OW! Why you little- THAT HURT! YOU KNOW MY PERSONA IS WEAK TO LIGHTNING-BASED ATTACKS!" I yelled at Verde while shaking him back and forth like a ragdoll.

"It serves you right! Call me a crazy bitch again, and I guarantee you won't survive the next shock" said Verde with a smug look plastered on his infantile face. It kinda was my fault, because while Verde _**is **_a crazy bitch, he's still one of The Arcobaleno, the world's strongest mafia babies. He made sure I got that on multiple occasions since I met him in Inaba.

_***Flashback***_

_**Around a month before I left Inaba, I was wandering around in Junes' Electronics Department, looking for some new video games to get and slacking off while I'm at it. Then I saw a baby wearing a lab coat staring at The TV, The one we normally use to enter The Midnight Channel. It looked as if he was analyzing the TV, as if he knew there was something strange about it. Curious, I approached the kid and asked him if he was lost.**_

_**The baby then turned around to face me with an annoyed look on his face and pretty much yelled at my face. "Go away, you are hindering my research!" then turned back to what looked like a mini tablet computer. That kinda threw me off guard because babies his age are supposed to be playing with toys not Tablets and most certainly not doing any research of any kind. I decided to play along to see where things were going.**_

"_**Oh yeah? What are you researching?" I asked with fake interest.**_

_**Yet again, the baby turned around with an annoyed expression, but he just sighed and started explaining. "I've been receiving strange signals from the TVs around here, especially this one" he said while pointing at our TV, "The readings show that the TV is some kind of entrance, but every time I touch the TV nothing happens. I analyzed the whole device and found nothing strange about it." Said the kid with a thoughtful look on his face.**_

'CRAP! How could a BABY figure out that the TV is a portal? This certainly piques my curiosity…' _**I thought to myself before checking out my surroundings. Then after noticing that the electronics department was empty, I picked up the protesting kid and dove into The Midnight Channel. We landed in the Lake area and I found there was a door in the middle of the area. I decided to investigate it later. I looked at the baby and was amused at his expression. His mouth and eyes were wide open and he seemed to have dropped his tablet on the ground. "So what do you think?" I asked the baby jokingly.**_

_**He regained his composure and had a creepy smirk on his face. "Well, looks like I was right! Care to explain where we are and how did you manage to enter, seeing as how I wasn't able to?" he asked looking at me questioningly. **_

"_**First, we're leaving this place; I'll take you to it later. And second, why don't you tell me how a Baby was able to sense that the TV was in fact a portal to another world?" I replied with a smirk of my own. The kid started laughing and replied with a 'Fine'. I tapped my foot on the ground twice, and just like always, The Triple TV Stack appeared out of thin air. It was good to know that things were still the same.**_

_**When we reached the real world, the kid and I sat down in the food court and had a drink. He explained that his name was Verde, an Arcobaleno. He explained how he and 7 others were actually adults who were tricked into getting tricked with a curse that stuck the pacifier to their bodies and turned them into 2 year olds that never grow. He also said that every one of them has an animal partner of their choice. His partner was a green crocodile/alligator named Keiman, who suddenly appeared under the table. He told me that his tablet was equipped with a sensor for disturbances in electromagnetic waves. Apparently, The TVs in Inaba emitted a lot of these disturbances so he came to investigate. **_

_**It was then my turn. I told him all about the past year. About The Midnight Channel, The Shadows, and The Murders. I even told him about Izanami and The Fog. Then I told him about Personas, how to obtain them and their capabilities. I also told him that only those with either a spark from Izanami or a Persona can enter the TV world. **_

_**And that is how Verde and I met.**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

"Dude… YOU broke into MY house, You don't have the right to make threats. We'll wrap this up later, I have to go take a shower thanks to you and then get going to school. The house better be in one piece when I get back here… OR ELSE!" I said as I rushed back upstairs to take a shower to clean off the aftermath of his electric shock. After that, I put on the dreadful uniform and left the house.

As I was close to the entrance of the school, a half-naked and mysteriously glowing brunette almost ran me over and screaming something about a 'Dying Will' whatever that meant… What intrigued me wasn't the brunette, it was the fedora-wearing baby from this morning following the kid and smirking while he was at it. I noticed he had a yellow version of the Verde's pacifier, which only meant one thing…

'_**Dear God! I think that's an Arcobaleno!' **_I thought to myself as I rushed to school before the baby could notice me staring, but I could feel his eyes looking at me as I walked away. When I finally reached the gate of Namimori Middle School, I saw that the half-naked kid from before was asking some orange-haired girl to go out with him. Now if there's one thing I learned from Sensei, it's that you NEVER ask a girl out publically in that manner. They freak out and get embarrassed, which is exactly what happened. The fact he was wearing nothing but his underwear did not help at ALL. The girl didn't say anything she just ran to the school building. I noticed that the kid's glowing aura started to go away but just before it happened, some other kid punched him.

"Don't kid yourself you pervert!" yelled the other kid before walking away. The brunette fell on the ground then started panicking.

"Damn it! What just happened to me?" asked the kid from nobody in particular.

As I was going to walk up to him and help him up, a squeaky voice came out of nowhere: "That is thanks to 'The Dying Will Bullet'" The baby came from the sky on what looked like a green parachute. Then he took out a red bullet and showed it to the kid. "This is it. A person shot in the head by it will die and get resurrected with a dying will." Said the miniature hitman like it's the most obvious thing in the world. The brunette simply said "HUH?" so the baby continued: "The person is resurrected on the basis that he or she has some kind of regret when dying, but the effect only lasts for 5 minutes."

Interested I walked closer and inquired more, "So what you're saying is that if somebody had no regrets, they would die? Wow that's Badass!" I said with enthusiasm, I wasn't fazed one bit by all that because that was hardly anything bizarre. The baby looked at me suspiciously then nodded. The brunette didn't even acknowledge my presence. Apparently, he didn't want to confess to that girl.

"Oh God! Now what do I do? I didn't even want to confess to her yet!" said the brunette in a panicked voice. The kid stopped his stare at me and turned to the brunette.

"So what you're saying is you wanted to confess but you couldn't?" said the baby mockingly.

The brunette started pinching the baby and said "Oh Shut up!" If this baby really was like Verde then the boy would surely regret doing that…

And that theory was proven when the baby punched him square in the face.

The boy yelped in pain and said: "OW! But I don't get it, I mean I was fine when I got hit by a truck just now!" I looked at him with disbelief written all over my face.

'_**Did he just say TRUCK?!' **_

The baby proceeded to explain how the bullet turns off all safety switches but I simply walked away as the bell rang, and some dangerous looking guy came towards us. He gave a ferocious glare, which I happily returned, and approached the kid from before.

"What do you think you're doing half-naked guy? Classes have started!" said the guy threateningly as he observed the brunette, which made him pale.

"H-Hibari Kyouya-san from the disciplinary committee!" stuttered the kid as he grabbed all of his stuff.

"As a member of the disciplinary committee, I cannot overlook this!"

The brunette simply crawled away and said "I'm So Sorry!" and headed inside the building, which I immediately followed suit. I did, however, notice him smirking towards the baby, then stalked off to who knows where.

Since I was a transfer student, I had to go to the faculty office to talk to my homeroom teacher. A guy with glasses whose name I keep forgetting. He told me to proceed to class and he will follow shortly. That was exactly what I did. My class was '1-A' and when I reached it, I saw half-naked guy open the door, and naturally he was bombarded with insults.

"HA! Here comes the half-naked pervert!"

"A failed confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Oh! Please go out with me! Hahaha!"

"He's so getting rejected right Sasagawa?"

People like that naturally get on my nerves, so I pushed the guy out of the way and yelled at all those guys, "Well! I'd like to see you confess to somebody! We'll see if you would do any better!"

…Ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I started receiving looks of curiosity from the girls and annoyance from the guys. "Who the hell are you?" yelled one of the guys. Before I could answer, the homeroom teacher came in and told everybody to take their seats.

"Ok everybody settle down! We have a transfer student today. Go ahead kid, introduce yourself." Said the teacher as he urged me to get the introduction over and done with. The guys from earlier were glaring at me, but if you have been in the company of Naoto Shirogane, glares such as those are nothing. I returned the favor with a glare of my own and proudly introduced myself.

"My name is Hanamura Kuma, but most people call me Teddie. It's very nice meet all of you!" I said with cheeriness covering my not yet resolved annoyance.

"Ok that's good. There's an empty seat next to Sawada, so why don't you go sit there." Instructed the teacher. I gave him a poker face that clearly meant 'How the hell should I know who Sawada is?' I guess he understood it because he pointed to somebody.

It was none other than half-naked guy… What a coincidence…

I went to sit next to him and gave him a smile. He returned it and said: "Thanks for standing up for me earlier. I really appreciate it!"

I gave him another reassuring smile and answered: "It's no problem! Guys like them get on my nerves!" I then turned to face those guys with a glare that made them look away in fear. I inwardly smirked. But then one of the guys whispered something to Sawada that made him panic.

"Hey Tsuna. Mochida-senpai said he wanted to fight you today in the gym."

"SAY WHAT?!" yelled Sawada, earning him a glare from the teacher.

"Supposedly he wants to get revenge on the insult you received today Kyoko. He was like 'I can't forgive those who make Kyoko cry!' Good for you Kyoko!" said a mature-looking girl to this Kyoko girl.

Kyoko simply fidgeted a little bit then said: "That's not it! We're just in the same committee!"

"Well anyway this afternoon should be fun!" said some random girl nobody cares about.

Sawada looked as if the afternoon was the apocalypse. I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'I swear I'm running away' There was nothing I could do so I stayed quiet and class continued.

However, when the afternoon break came, Sawada ran outside so fast you'd think an enraged bulldog is running after him. Since I had nothing to do and nobody to talk to I simply ran after him. He kept running until he reached the boys' toilet, and then stopped when the baby from earlier was hanging upside down on the window.

"REBORN!" yelled Sawada as he stared at the baby in disbelief.

The baby smirked, which by the way make me think the Arcobaleno have some kind of smirk obsession, and said: "Are you running away out of fear? If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life!" Sawada just yelled about how some baby should talk about his life.

"Mochida is the captain of the Kendo team and he won last year's tournament! There's no way in hell I could beat him!" whined Sawada with panic overtaking his tone.

I gotta hand it to the baby. He knows exactly which buttons to push. "What would Sasagawa Kyoko think?" That simple question made him stop panicking. "Even if you get clobbered by Mochida, a guy who stands up and fights is much cooler than somebody who runs away! You would stay in her memory for a long time."

"Reborn…"

Sawada hesitated but then he ran to what I presumed to be the gym. I turned to this Reborn and smirked. "You're a master of persuasion aren't you? Ten seconds ago he wouldn't dare even consider fighting Mochida, let alone agree to fight him! Good Going!" I said before I left and followed Sawada to the gym. Reborn gave a small snort then disappeared to who knows where.

Strangely enough, I reached the gym before Sawada, even though I didn't know anything about the school's layout. _**'I hope he didn't bail out on the last minute' **_I thought while Mochida was saying something about how he wasn't about to lose.

"Where's Sawada? He's late!" demanded Mochida angrily. Somebody was impatient to cheat. He clearly bribed the judge or something, because he looked at him and smirked evilly. Some people said he ran away, which made Mochida laugh like a maniac, declaring himself winner by forfeit. But people were looking at him with disgust. I don't blame them. Senpai were supposed to be nice and helpful, not mean evil stalkers.

Then I saw the gym door open and Sawada entered. I couldn't wait to see Mochida's Face, so I did what had to be done.

"HEY GUYS LOOK! SAWADA CAME!" I yelled as loud as I could and all eyes were on Sawada as he entered the gym.

"Why is he here? It would've been better if he ran away!" said some unimportant guy on the sidelines. Other people looked at Sawada in disbelief.

'_**Is it really that shocking that he came? Geez…' **_

Sawada started shaking in his spot and took hesitant steps towards the center of the gym. Mochida came closer to him while still grinning like a madman and said: "Well well well, what have we here? You came you perverted stalker! I won't forgive you for what you did! I will punish you!"

Sawada tried to reason with Mochida, but Mochida wouldn't listen. "Don't worry, if you can get one point from me then you win! Failure to do so will result in your loss! Of course, the prize is none other than Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Kyoko gave him a 'Bitch PLEASE!' look and yelled "PRIZE?!" It was actually amusing how she tried to protest but it came out as a pout. The girl next to her mumbled a barely audible 'Jerk…'

Mochida's grin seemed to get wider, if that was even possible, and yelled at Sawada to get ready. Then some kid threw him a Kendo sword, which he barely managed to catch. Mochida, like the disgusting cheater he is, charged at Sawada before he was ready and made him fall to the ground.

"YOU CHEATER! HE WAS NOT READY!" I yelled in protest, but Mochida didn't seem to care and he continued charging. Sawada, for whatever reason, started running away. Mochida simply chased him around. Some people started laughing at Sawada, calling him 'Dame-Tsuna' which I guess meant Loser or something similar.

Mochida, yet again, cheated and hit Sawada's legs, making him fall to the ground. What happened next was most interesting.

Sasagawa yelled: "Sawada-kun! Do your Best!" That made Mochida temporarily freeze and allowed the now appearing Reborn to shoot Sawada with those 'Dying-Will Bullets'. Sawada fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. According to Reborn, this is where the person feels his regrets. Sawada started glowing for a bit, then a flame- yes _**Flame-**_ appeared on his forehead. His eyes became angry and his clothes magically tore off, leaving him in his underwear… Again…

"**REBORN! I'LL GET A POINT NO MATTER WHAT!" ** Yelled Sawada, with a newly acquired confidence. Reborn, satisfied, turned his gun into a lizard. At that point nothing fazed me anymore.

Everybody started calling him a Pervert, I simply said: "Feast your eyes everybody! Shit just got real!" smirking at the same moment as everybody looked at me in disbelief.

Mochida, oblivious to Sawada's power boost, kept charging at him and was about to strike when Sawada head-butted the kendo sword and successfully broke it, then he jumped on top of Mochida and began tearing his hair… Literally…

"You think I can only get one point?!" yelled Sawada as he began tearing off more and more of Mochida's hair. I took the liberty of recording the whole thing and saving it in my 'Blackmail' folder. You never know when such things come in handy!

The judge started panicking, and then he raised the red flag. "One Point! Sawada wins!"

The whole room went into an uproar, apparently Sawada's victory was way too shocking.

"WOW! That was cool!"

"It was crazy, but it was fun!"

"I have some new found respect for you Tsuna!"

The glow faded and Sawada was panting heavily, looking at a now Bald Mochida in disbelief. "I-I did this? Guess the dying will helped me beat Senpai"

The 'Prize', Sasagawa, approached him and effectively shocking him.

"Umm… I'm sorry about this morning! My friends keep telling me that I don't get jokes very easily!"

That comment made me laugh real hard, so hard I even fell on the ground! Of course that just earned a few stares from the others, but what the hell? She thought his confession was a joke!

"You're really incredible Sawada-kun! You're not like I thought you were! Is it ok if I start calling you Tsuna-kun from now on?" asked Sasagawa innocently, not realizing what that meant to him.

"O-of Course!" answered Sawada a bit too eagerly.

"Oi! Can I call you Tsuna-kun too? Since you know, we're basically friends now!" I asked him while grinning sheepishly.

His expression became kind of shocked when I told him that, I guess he wasn't expecting me to consider us as friends yet. He then smiled and answered me happily "Of course! That means I can call you Kuma-kun right?"

"Yeah… Sure let's go with that!"

School ended after a while and I returned home. So much happened today that it made me too exhausted to even notice Verde watching Discovery Channel on my TV. I went straight to my room and fell asleep, eager to see what awaited me tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: The Wild Card, Why Tsuna Must Never Do Sports, And The Vongola Family!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Persona Series or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**Firo Zero Claw**_

_**suntan140**_

_**Cross-Fusion X**_

_** .141**_

_**And HellPwnage1337**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**~…~**_

_***Cue 'Aria of the Soul':P***_.

I was pretty sure I fell asleep immediately after I returned home due to exhaustion, but I started doubting that theory as I analyzed what appeared to be a limo surrounded with blue velvet.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" said an old mad with a long nose and a creepy grin who for some reason was wearing what looked like a Tuxedo. My eyes widened beyond limits, which made him chuckle. "Do not be alarmed! You are fast asleep in the real world. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This woman here is called Margaret. She is a resident of this room like me."

The woman, Margaret, was silent for the most part. She had platinum-blond hair and wore a deep blue outfit. She opened her eyes and gave me an analytic stare before saying: "I am Margaret. Pleased to meet you." And then closing her eyes once again…

"Likewise, but could you maybe tell me where I am?" I asked, shock still not gone.

Igor simply chuckled again and said: "This room exists between Dream and Reality. Mind and Matter. Only those who have signed or are going to sign a contract of some kind may enter this room. Our previous guest was somebody you are familiar with."

I gave him a puzzled look as I was certain nobody I know mentioned anything about this place. Igor, sensing my confusion, explained the reason why I was here. Apparently, My Persona ability evolved and I obtained a power called 'The Wild Card'.

"As you may already know from our previous guest, The Wild Card gives you the ability to summon multiple personas at will, even outside of the realm where you acquired your Persona. However, unlike our other guests, your Arcana is not The Fool, but The Star. How interesting." Said Igor, instantly striking realization into my brain. The 'Previous Guest' he was talking about was non-other than Sensei. Igor's grin merely became even creepier.

"Our Job is to provide you with new personas through fusion, and through the power of Social Links, you will be able to strengthen those personas. Your primary Persona should still be in your Psyche, but after all the time that has passed, it may be weaker than it used to be. But fear not, it will surely regain its strength. Do you have any questions?"

"What are Social Links exactly and how do I acquire them?" I asked while trying to comprehend all the info Igor just said.

This time Margaret spoke up: "Social Links are your emotional ties to people. They occur when both sides wish to form a bond with each other. Each Social Link will correspond to a certain Arcana, and as that link strengthens, the Personas you create that match the link's Arcana will be more powerful. It may seem complicated but you will eventually get the hang of it." I simply nodded and then turned to Igor, who was yet again grinning.

"Here, hold on to this." He said as he waved his hand in the air and a blue key appeared out of nowhere and mysteriously landed in my hand. "The next time you come here will be of your own accord. Until we meet again!"

Suddenly, the room was replaced with darkness and I felt myself returning to sleep.

~..~

As I was walking to school, the events of the velvet room replayed in my head. Things made little sense at the moment, but I decided to just shrug it off until I meet Igor again. When I reached the shoe rack, I found Tsuna-kun already there, putting his shoes in the locker. We exchanged greetings and I noticed something odd. "Tsuna-kun why does your hair look burnt?"

Tsuna shuddered, apparently the memory was horrific. "Reborn shocked me with electricity this morning because I didn't wake up." I merely 'Oh-ed' at this. Knowing how getting tortured by a superhuman baby felt, I gave him a pat on the back.

"I know how you feel my friend. I got shocked by a baby too." Tsuna gave me a confused look, but before he could ask more about that, Sasagawa entered the building.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun, Hanamura-san!"

"G-G-Good Morning Kyoko-chan!" replied Tsuna, nervousness quite evident in his voice. He seriously needs to work on that if he ever hopes to date this girl.

"Morning Sasagawa-san!" I replied as I began putting my shoes in my locker.

She kept on smiling cheerfully and then said: "Did you guys our class is going to have another transfer student? That makes two of them now!" Tsuna nodded, saying something about this event being in Reborn's agenda for the day, along with what appeared to be a Volleyball match featuring Tsuna. "I wonder what they're like. Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly, I'm bummed by this. I still didn't get a chance to savor the Transfer Student Spotlight long enough" I said with a pout, earning me a giggle from Sasagawa.

"Oh don't worry! It's only been one day, besides after what you declared in class, people are still talking about you!" said Sasagawa reassuringly. I smiled and proudly walked to class as the bell rang.

~…~

"Ok settle down class!" said the teacher "I will now introduce the new transfer student. He was studying in Italy and transferred here. His name is Gokudera Hayato-kun!"

At the mention of Italy, the class made a loud 'EH?!' and began to whisper.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot!"

"He also moved here from another country!"

Tsuna was less concerned by the transfer student and more concerned by the fact Sasagawa was admiring the new kid. He was too busy staring he didn't notice Gokudera standing in front of his desk threateningly. He then started to panic and looked at me for help. I simply gave him a poker face. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Shockingly, Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk and caused him to fall on the ground with a loud _**Thud**_. It most certainly looked painful. Tsuna looked at him with shock all over his face. That WAS to be expected as the whole situation was extremely random.

The teacher looked frazzled and started asking Gokudera to go to his seat hesitantly. The transfer student merely snorted at Tsuna and continued walking to his seat. As Tsuna was getting up, I leaned forward and whispered: "Dude do you that guy with anger issues? He certainly seemed to know you?"

"O-of course not! I've never met this guy!"

While we were pondering this dilemma, Fan Girls of this new kid were starting to appear. Rumor has it they're going to set a fan club for him. Honestly, some people just have too much free time on their hands. As for the boy in question, he simply continued to give Tsuna vicious glares that made him flinch very visibly.

~…~

The time for the ridiculously misplaced Volleyball match came, and as expected Tsuna was panicking a little bit. The fact that members of the class, especially Sasagawa, were rooting for him did not help one bit. We both knew that if Tsuna were to have any chance at surviving this match, it would be with the help of Reborn's mysterious bullets.

"Tsuna-kun, I think we should go see if Reborn can shoot you with those Dying Will Bullet thingies. You and I both know that was the only reason you beat Mochida yesterday." I suggested, to which Tsuna quickly agreed.

We started searching around the school for Reborn. Knowing him, he's probably stalking Tsuna from somewhere. My deductions were proven correct when a fire extinguisher box opened to reveal Reborn drinking espresso in a mysterious and miniature room.

"Ciaossu! I'm here on my coffee break! And to answer the obvious question, I have secret places hidden all over the school" he said as he took another sip from his coffee cup.

Tsuna looked shocked and I merely chuckled. This was EXACTLY what Verde did to my house. He then suddenly realized why we came in the first place. "Reborn! I want you to shoot me with those dying-will bullets so I could survive the Volley Ball match! Kyoko-chan is counting on me!" demanded the brunette a bit too desperately.

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a while then smirked. "I don't mind shooting you with one. However, if you don't have any regrets before getting shot, then you won't be resurrected. You WILL die. "

"NO WAY!"

"Well then good luck 'Hero'" said Reborn mockingly before closing the 'Door' and returning to his espresso.

Tsuna looked troubled. I guess after people finally started respecting him, he didn't want to go back to how it used to be. "Ugh! What should I do?"

"_**Screw it! I'll just run away, thinks Tsuna"**_ said a squeaky voice easily identifiable as Reborn, yet Tsuna miraculously agreed with what he just heard and didn't even notice that Reborn was literally on his shoulder.

"Yes! That's my only option!"

"_**But that would mean letting Kyoko-chan down after she was so eager about the match!" again with the squeaky voice.**_

"Well yeah, that's the only problem!" said Tsuna with confidence and then finally decided to notice Reborn on his shoulder. "REBORN!"

I gave him a mocking snort and said: "It took you THAT long to realize? Honestly dude, you're hopeless!"

Then Reborn, master of persuasion, somehow managed to convince Tsuna into going to the match sans Magic Bullets.

"Let's go Kuma-kun! To the volley ball match!" yelled Tsuna with new found confidence.

I chuckled at his sudden mood change and was about to follow him. However, my mind kept telling me this would be the perfect moment to confirm Reborn's status as an Arcobaleno. He may have the pacifier, but according to Verde, Fake Pacifiers do exist.

"You go on ahead. I want to ask Reborn something! It won't take long!"

Tsuna hesitated for a brief moment but then nodded and left for the match. Reborn on the other hand had a very serious look on his face. I guess he's still a bit suspicious of me for some reason and my question didn't exactly help.

"So Reborn, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question" said Reborn with a threatening tone that could have made ordinary people run away.

"Oh don't worry; it's a simple yes or no question" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Go ahead"

I grinned and came extremely close to his infantile face, took a deep breath and then:

"Are you an Arcobaleno?"

Reborn's eyes widened for a moment, shock quite evident on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting that from me. "Well are you?"

"If I answer you'll tell me how you know of the Arcobaleno, because as far as I know, ordinary people shouldn't know anything about the Mafia."

"I'll take that as a yes. It's nice to meet you!" I said while grinning and backing away from Reborn's personal space. "You see, another Arcobaleno is currently and forcefully living with me at my house. When he told me there were 7 other Superhuman babies out there, I got the urge to meet all of you! So now there are 6 left!"

Reborn smirked while his fedora covered his eyes. I figured he was plotting something that would eventually find out about. I then proceeded to catch up with Tsuna who was about to enter the gym.

When he opened the door, what appeared to be the entire school was there to cheer him on.

"We're counting on you Tsuna!"

"You're our secret weapon!"

"Tsuna-kun! Do your best!" said Sasagawa cheerfully. That most certainly didn't make him feel any better. There was this guy with grey-ish hair who was staring intently at Tsuna, the reason was currently unavailable.

What was shocking was that Gokudera was part of Tsuna's team, alongside Namimori's supposedly star baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, and 2 other guys who seemed rather unimportant, so I didn't bother trying to find out their names.

The creepy disciplinary guy from yesterday signaled to the instructor to begin the match.

"Umm… Class 1-A VS Class 1-C! BEGIN!"

The ball was served and it mysteriously headed towards Tsuna. It was about to leave the field and he just stood there staring at it as if he was attempting Telekinesis. Luckily, Yamamoto jumped outta nowhere and tackled the ball with his forearm. Uproars of praise began and Yamamoto merely thanked everybody, which for some reason irked Gokudera.

The ball was heading towards Tsuna again, making jump in an effort to send the ball to the other side…

… An effort that resulted in him getting smacked by the ball square in the face and falling down…

The crowd sighed in disappointment. His teammates demanded what the hell was wrong and then calmed down at the insistence of Yamamoto. However, Gokudera's snort did not go unnoticed.

The ball was served multiple times again, each time heading for Tsuna, and each time he fails miserably and sending it back. He even tried serving it once, but he just smacked the air and the ball hit his face. I can tell you that the crowd was NOT pleased.

The first set ended with 21 to 3 for 1-C. This clearly proves that without Reborn's help, Tsuna is exceedingly hopeless.

"Damn it Tsuna-kun! Are you even trying?" I yelled at him from the sidelines. He jumped at my sudden outburst but his teammates seemed to agree with me.

"He's right! Why aren't you playing seriously?"

Tsuna looked as if he's trying to come up with an excuse but he hesitated when he saw how beat up his team members are. With new found confidence, he told them: "Don't worry! I'll try harder in the next set!"

That's when I noticed a certain green gun poking from the window, and I just knew that things were about to get quite interesting.

Reborn shot 2 blue bullets and they hit Tsuna's legs, causing him to stumble and fall. He knew Reborn shot him but was confused as to why in his legs and not his head.

The match resumed with the other side serving the ball.

"Tsuna go for it! Block it!" yelled Yamamoto and Tsuna nodded then jumped to try and block it.

However…

Instead of jumping like a normal human being, he jumped like a freakin KANGAROO! Everybody looked at him with the same thought running through their minds:

'_**WTF?!'**_

Reborn jumped and landed on my shoulder, startling me for a second and then smirked.

"The Dying will Bullet is but one of the Vongola's special bullets. The one I shot Tsuna with now is the Jump Bullet!" said Reborn like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_**Vongola? What the hell is that?' **_ I thought but decided to ignore it for now.

The ball hit Tsuna in his crotch, causing his eyes to widen in pain and make the crowd visibly cringe.

"H-H-HE BLOCKED IT WITH A MAN'S MOST VALUABLE PART!" yelled the silver haired guy from before "AWESOME! That's proof of his strength!"

After that, the team somehow managed to turn the tide and eventually win the match.

Yamamoto went to praise Tsuna, "You're really amazing Tsuna! It's thanks to you that we won." Tsuna blushed for a while and then started laughing alongside him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi… His athletic prowess will be a valuable asset to the family… It's a good thing they became friends. The same goes for you, Hanamura Kuma, I don't know what your capabilities are, but I get the feeling you should be included." said Reborn before jumping off my shoulder and walked away, leaving me confused.

Gokudera seemed more pissed than usual. He yelled at Tsuna about how he can't accept this outcome and that he should be 'The tenth' and then dragged Tsuna to the back of the school. I tailed them and began eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What do you mean Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna

Gokudera snorted and said: "If some trash like you becomes the tenth, then The Vongola Family is screwed."

Tsuna clearly started to panic: "H-How do you know about the family?"

"Tch… You're annoying! It's time for you to disappear!" said Gokudera, as he pulled Dynamites-yes, DYNAMITES- out of nowhere. That was where I decided to intervene.

"HEY! What's the big idea?! Are you trying to blow him up to smithereens?" I protested while knocking away his dynamites. Just as he was about to retort, a square-shaped hole appeared on a nearby tree and revealed Reborn.

"You certainly came faster than I expected."

Tsuna looked shocked, "Reborn! At a place like this… You don't mean?!"

"Yup. He's a member of Vongola that I called from Italy, although this is the first time we meet." Said Reborn before taking a seat on top of Tsuna's head.

"You're in the Mafia too Gokudera-kun?"

'_**TOO?!'**_

"Who cares about him?! Are YOU part of the Mafia Tsuna-kun?!" I yelled, as that was something I never expected.

Reborn smirked, "Tsuna is The 10th boss of The Vongola Family, The world's most influential and powerful Mafia Family."

My eyes widened significantly and my mouth almost fell out of place. "Are you kidding me?! Tsuna can barely survive a volley ball match! How can he be the boss of a MAFIA family?"

"He's not officially the boss, but he IS a candidate. I was assigned to train him so he would be fit to be the boss." Said Reborn and looked satisfied at my comprehensive look.

Gokudera gave Reborn an analytic look and said: "So you're Reborn, The hitman the Ninth has the most trust in! I've heard a lot of rumors about you… Is it true that if I get rid of this guy I can become Vongola's Tenth?"

Tsuna yelled: "HUH!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Reborn simply agreed with Gokudera, making Tsuna panic even more. "If you want to survive, then fight him. Simple as that."

Tsuna simply ran away screaming: "I CAN'T FIGHT SOME MAFIA GUY!" but was interrupted by an explosion right in front of him.

"Hold it right there!" said Gokudera threateningly.

Reborn went to Tsuna and said: "Rumor has it Gokudera Hayato is capable of hiding dynamite in any part of his body. Nobody knows how, but he can light them up at will without using a lighter!"

Tsuna continued to run away and Gokudera continued to throw bombs. They were so into it that they didn't notice the girl peeking from the wall fall down from the bombs' impact. This continued for about 15 minutes. I didn't even notice Yamamoto Takeshi coming in.

That was when I had enough. It was time to step in.

'_**Time to see if what Igor said was true'**_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, not missing Reborn's stare. He wanted to see my capabilities and I would gladly comply. I did what we always did in The Midnight Channel when summoning our persona. Picture the tarot card in my mind. I opened my eyes and saw the tarot card floating in mid-air. Reborn eyes were wide open and he appeared quite shocked at the sight. I smiled and then took out my trust worthy claw.

"_**Come Forth! Kamui!"**_

I crushed the card and felt power surging through my body as my Persona appeared. It still looked exactly how it was before. Its body was a huge metal boiler with a smiling face on it. Its hands were red claws and its tail was a huge rocket. It also wore a red cape.

Reborn, now alongside the 3 misfits, looked at Kamui in shock. I guess Persona-Users aren't that common here.

"Now then Gokudera. I shall be your opponent! Go Kamui! Bufudyne!" I yelled and my Persona happily complied as it approached Gokudera and pointed its claws at his dynamites. The only problem was instead of freezing them with Bufudyne; Kamui froze them with a mere Bufu, signifying that what Igor said about my Persona being weaker than before was true. Gokudera snapped out of his shock as he threw away the now frozen dynamites and simply took out new ones. I was about to freeze them again but stopped when I felt oddly fatigued. Summoning my persona for the first time after a year took its toll on me. Kamui vanished and I fell to my knees breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Tsuna-kun… Looks like you have to defeat him yourself…" I said and then I beat Reborn to the punch "Reborn don't worry, I'll explain everything to you later."

Gokudera continued to throw dynamites at Tsuna, who failed miserably at trying to extinguish them. Yamamoto, oblivious to all of this, picked some up and asked what they were. "Yamamoto NO! Those are..!"

Reborn then shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet... and you can probably guess what happened next…

"REBORN!" yelled Tsuna as he magically tore his clothes and was left in his underwear.

"EXTINGUISH THE FLAMES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna, powered up by the bullet, miraculously extinguished all the dynamites with his bare hands, much to Gokudera's Shock. Even when he doubled the amount of dynamites, Tsuna still managed to stop them.

"Triple Bomb!" yelled Gokudera as he attempted to throw a shit-load of bombs at Tsuna. However, he accidently dropped one bomb and then for some reason dropped the rest.

"It is the end of … me…" But Tsuna was much quicker, he immediately extinguished all of the bombs before they could explode, something that left Gokudera speechless.

The glow soon subsided and Tsuna sighed in relief. "Oh Thank Goodness…" said Tsuna but was quickly silenced by Gokudera bowing before him.

"Forgive me! I did not realize it!" said Gokudera with genuine regret, "You are the one who is most fit to be Vongola's Boss! Tenth, I shall follow you to the ends of the earth. Ask whatever you want from me!"

"Say what now?!" said Tsuna, confusion and disbelief written all over his face. Reborn then came and explained that whoever loses a duel becomes the winner's subordinate. That is the law.

Gokudera looked apologetic and said: "To be honest, I never had any intention of becoming the tenth. I just wanted to see if you had what it takes to be the boss. B-But you proved me wrong! You are much stronger than expected! You even saved me even though I was the enemy! I swear my loyalty to you!"

"That's going overboard! Can't we just be regular classmates?" pleaded Tsuna but the look on Gokudera immediately made him give up.

After regaining my strength, I walked up to Tsuna and Gokudera and bent down, patting Tsuna on the back. Realization soon struck both of them at the exact same moment and they both yelled in unison:

"What on earth was that thing from before?!"

I giggled and then turned to Reborn, who was expecting an answer. "Look, I know I said I'll explain but I don't feel like it anymore. So I'll make you a deal. If I join Tsuna's Family, then you would never ask me about that thing from before ok?"

Reborn contemplated the offer at first but then nodded. "I still want to know what on earth that was. However, at this point, forming Tsuna's family takes priority. Oh and by the way, Good Job Tsuna. You successfully obtained 3 family members in one day!"

Tsuna looked grateful for some reason but then Yamamoto put an arm over his shoulder, irking Gokudera for some reason. "Man you're such a funny guy Tsuna! Can you let me join your group? You're the boss right?" asked Yamamoto with exceeding cheerfulness. Before Tsuna could answer, Gokudera angrily rose and demanded that Yamamoto refrain from being too friendly with 'Tenth'. I knew at that moment that Gokudera clearly dislikes Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! Man that underwear guy is such a loser!" yelled some delinquents, clearly having nothing better to do with their sorry pathetic lives. Gokudera merely shut them up with a bunch of dynamites that caused them to run away in fear. I giggled and I thought that maybe getting involved with The Vongola wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Just as I was about to bid the guys farewell, I heard a 'Crash' and the world seemed to darken. A tarot card with the number 0 on it appeared floating in the air. It had a man with a sac on his back and a dog following him. After that, a mysterious voice started to speak in my mind:

_**Thou art I… And I am Thou…**_

_**Thou hast created a new bond…**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth…**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana…**_

The world brightened again as I felt a soothing warmth spread through my body.

'_**I guess that's a Social Link like Igor said…' **_

I just knew then that things would most definitely be interesting during my stay here in Namimori…

~…~

**Whew! Man this took me forever to write! So I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Until Next time!**


End file.
